


Favorite Human

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava's cats form an attachment to Sara.





	Favorite Human

“Oh,” Ava says. 

Sara props herself up on her elbow and looks at Ava. “What is it?”

“Do you hear that noise? The creaking and footsteps?”

“Uh, I do now,” Sara says. “Should I be concerned?”

“No. You should just get into a comfortable position in case you can’t move for a while. And then, uh, hold still.”

Sara rolls over and lies on her back. Ava does the same. She pulls the blanket up to cover her torso. 

“Is there someone in here?” Sara whispers. “Is it your cat?”

“Yeah. It’s probably Ebony. Ivory isn’t really a cuddler. If you don’t want them in here, I can lock the door.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sara says. “Your cats are so cute.”

The cat jumps up onto Sara’s side of the bed, and Sara jumps a little. The cat doesn’t seem to mind. She paces around the perimeter of the bed before finding a place under Sara’s armpit and sitting down. Ava stares at the cat. It’s hard to tell in the dark, but she thinks the cat is Ivory.

“Who’s the most beautiful girl ever? Who is it?” Sara coos. “Oh, I think it’s you!”

Ava frowns and pats her side. “Ebony, come visit your mom!”

Ebony ignores her and goes to join her sister on Sara’s side. Sara pets one of them with each hand. 

“You are such sweet ladies!” Sara says. Ava sees a dark shape as Ivory rolls onto her back, and Ava frowns.

“She’s never done that before,” Ava says. “She doesn’t even let me pet her like that.”

“I must be special,” Sara says. She reaches to rub Ivory’s underside. The cat purrs.

“You have no idea,” Ava whispers. 

She reaches over to pet Ebony, but Ebony ignores her and rubs her head on Sara’s face. 

“Hey,” Ava says. “I’m still your favorite human, right? You love me?”

Both of the cats continue purring for Sara. Sara laughs as Ivory starts kneading her.

“Oh, they’re so cute!”

Ava scowls. “I think they’re forgetting who scoops their litter.”

“You don’t have to be jealous. I’m sure they love you too,” Sara assures Ava. Ebony stands up and licks Sara’s face.

“They had better,” Ava says. She rolls closer to Sara.

Ivory finds a space between them and dives under the covers. She purrs wildly and rubs between the two of them. Ebony stands up too. Sara makes a soft noise of pain as Ebony steps over her chest. Ava lifts the blanket so Ebony can get under too. 

Sara rolls so she and Ava are facing each other with the cats between them. Ivory kneads into Ava’s stomach, and she falls asleep with the love and warmth of two cats and a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> this episode was... so good. I might post some angst/speculation on 'the truth about Ava' tomorrow. 
> 
> Requests are open. Thank you for reading!


End file.
